


Take Care Of U

by Charizarrdo



Series: Calming Minds and Raging Heartbeats [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, Fire, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Marco needs to listen to Ace, Overworked, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: He knew, should have expected this when he ignored the call for lunch the third time this week. Ace threatened him, told him very clearly that he needed to get his shit together and eat properly, leave his work for once to focus on the other aspects of life...He should have known, should have understood that glimmer in his eye for what it was, that it boded nothing but trouble, for him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Calming Minds and Raging Heartbeats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Take Care Of U

**Author's Note:**

> When the random smut hits you halfway through no nut november xD

Sheets of paper steadily fell to the ground, slipping down the desk as the neatly ordered stacks turned into a mess of white with black lines. Their order ranging from division to division and items that demanded the most urgent attention. The pure-white quill dripping ink on, what must have been, a very important piece of carefully noted inventory, handed in by someone from sixth division.

His mind kept screaming, crying out loud on how it would take ages to fix the damage. Ink would surely leave a jet-black stain in the otherwise spotless desk and reports would be ruined beyond believe with folded edges and creased pages.

And despite that, he could not move himself. Couldn’t even bother to think about doing so. Not when a picture perfect image of Adonis stood on his knees, hovering over his thighs like the god he is as his hips rotated with a grace he had long gone learned would only have him begging for more.

His eyes flitted over the rippling chest that strained with every downward thrust, the skin embedded with small droplets of sweat that painted a beautiful portrait of lines that cross and merge as one.

Face. He needed to see that wonderful face, watch as the many expressions would fly past that perfect sculpture he called a face. Yet his eyes deceived him, those traitorous orbs that follow the flow of his dazed brain. They trail lower on that miraculous abdomen called a six-pack—maybe even more than six if he would take the time to accurately count, maybe he should take notes so he could never forget.

His mind, while wanting to linger on the inciting shimmer of hips that ripped an oh-so deliciously, sinful groan from his throat, continued on their travels south. The blue of his eyes undoubtedly overtaken by darkening lust when his eyes met the crooked appendage that bounded up and down with every unholy swivel of hips. He watched with growing interest as clear liquid was creeping down the curve of that flushed length, painting the canvas that is his abdomen as it dripped wetly. 

An almost hungry moan escaped him, desperate to taste the meal presented to him. But his fun was ruined as rough hands gripped his wrists, stopping his wandering hands that started their trek to the man’s shimmying hips. Now they are bound together above his head as a punishment for even thinking of touching something so pure, so sinfully prefect. 

A click of tongue brought his eyes up to meet lust filled silver orbs, staring intently with a wicked grin that made him want to kiss it off the man’s lips. “Weren’t you _too busy_ for this?” The voice mocked him and he was of half a heart to disagree if it meant touching the miracle that danced in his lap. “I’m only doing this for you, y’know, but… you were too busy.”

A sigh, exaggerated and flooding with amusement, tumbled from the man’s lips. He closed the distance, tongue playing with his ear before teeth bury themselves into the earlobe. Unable to hold himself back at the tiny sting in his ear, he tilted his hips up into the welcoming warmth.

“Ace,” he hissed, strained voice coated in gravel as he croaked another moan.

Another click of tongue, this one condescendingly shushing as Ace leaned in. “I’m just making sure you’re taking a little break, so there’s nothing you have to do but relax, Marco.” His lips slightly chapped but Marco doesn’t care, couldn’t care as they move down his neck and made way for teeth that bite down hard enough to leave marks.

He knew, should have expected this when he ignored the call for lunch the third time this week. Ace threatened him, told him very clearly that he needed to get his shit together and eat properly, leave his work for once to focus on the other aspects of life. But when the workload demands attention, he is but a simple man that wishes to clear the pile. He explained that to Ace, carefully so with good timed motivations that painted a clear picture for the young man, yet he laughed in his face. He should have known, should have understood that glimmer in his eye for what it was, that it boded nothing but trouble, for him.

The door had not so kindly been kicked open earlier today, a fuming Ace in the doorway as he glared his way. He wanted to object, tell the man that he could not wreck his door like that, what would happen if it had broken down entirely. Yet the words were lost on his tongue as his sight was obscured by the picture of what he could only describe as a descend from the heavens, a toned body free from confines stalked his way and Marco was gone for.

Worries a thing of the past as his entire being finds more interest in the man above him, dancing on a groove no one could hear. And Marco doesn’t care, can feel every shift of vibration for himself when Ace remained adamant on riding him, chasing after the beat. Those hips never stopped twirling, alternating between speed and even stopping to ground down on his lap, make him feel every inch of the tight heat that is gripping to him. All Marco can do is lay back and relax, encourage the freckled beauty above him with a wanton moan he so deliciously pulled from Marco’s throat.

His eyes, lidded and dazed, gazing at Ace’s face, counting the millions of freckles that littered his cheeks and he could only groan in weak reply at the cocky grin thrown his way. Ace knew exactly what was going through his head, how badly he wanted to drown that face into an endless sea of kisses while whispering his affectionate love for the man all the while he passionately thrusts into the younger’s body. 

He knew it all too well, and merely that reason was why Ace bound his wrists together, tied above his head while he could only watch the spectacle unfold before his very eyes.

“You don’t need to worry,” Ace smiled down on him, languidly moving to sprawl over his chest before whispering in his ear, “I’ll take care of you.”

It was too much for Marco. The words, that teasingly seductive voice that shot a burning fire into the lowest pits of his stomach, the hand that flicked his nipple all to casually, all that combined with a deep and thorough grind made his mind black out. Incoherent screams left him at the overstimulation of sinful deeds.

“You’re—” his lips roughly sealed before he could say anything more. A ravaging tongue claiming his mouth with dominance Marco had not yet seen from his younger lover.

Ace pushed himself up, sitting proudly on top of his hips with a satisfied grin. “There’s no need to talk, Marco. Just relax.”

And Marco would just do that, gradually easing himself into relaxation as he let the other man do whatever he wanted, had it not been for Ace’s sudden drive that left him to see stars. Unable to move in his bound, fingers clamped down his palm and draw the flames of resurrection out to lick at his wounds. Marco watched as Ace stared in trance at the blue that covered his hands, unwavering of the throbbing girth that filled him as his hand reached out to merge his own fire with Marco’s.

Blue and orange created a purplish hue that highlighted Ace’s features, soft shadows contorting around ever pec, muscle and bead of sweat. Igniting Marco’s wish to break free and worshipping every wonderful part of that body in ways it deserved. 

The fire in those silver eyes grew bright, unabated to the stagnant scent of burning wood. His free hand steadied itself on Marco’s chest, leverage for sinful things Marco couldn’t wait to discover. Ace’s pace was fast and hurried, filled with a need that wasn’t there before, fueled by fire as their flames grow brighter, uncontrolled. Fingers laced together and Ace sped up, riding him with confidence and control that had Marco’s own slipping.

Usually collected and watchful during their nights, and days, of ecstasy, now he could only think of placing his claim inside the body he knew so well. Shaped in ways only Marco would fit and fill the emptiness, that only Marco would be enough to quell the thirsty neediness and leave him begging for more. 

Resistance at his bound wrists came as a huff, silver eyes shifting their gaze upon his face instead of the glowing fire. Ace smirked, looking oddly satisfied and Marco wanted nothing more than to turn the tables around. But then Ace began to shift. Widening his stance so he could sit better on his dick, fit it deeper into a warmth that clutched harder in attempt to not let go, and whatever semblance of control Marco had was simply gone.

Left with nothing but to submit himself to Ace, allowing the younger to do as he pleased and pull whatever groan or squealing moan from him. This was perfect in every aspect. Maybe he should ignore Ace’s word more often if it meant a surprise fuck.

The high waves of ecstasy rolled of his body in abandon, caressing the need for release that gradually awakened what was once dormant within him. The calm of a heartbeat had been lost ever since Ace went down on him, his breathing reduced to shallow panting as the air slammed out of his lungs with Ace’s every skillful bounce. 

A warning never came.

The suddenness of blissful pleasure taking him by surprise and Marco came undone. His seed spilled into the warmth that gratefully tightened its hold, keeping him exactly where Ace wanted him until he would be entirely spend. But never did Ace stop. The swivel of his hips only growing—intensifying with a certain hunger that captured all of Marco’s attention. Sputters of pre-cum bounced off the flushed head, slicked by nothing but sweet friction as he rode himself into completion on Marco, who in turn had no objection as he watched the ribbons of pearly white stain his abdomen, reveling in the incoherent twitching around his own cum stained length. 

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Ace panted above him, stabilizing himself on shaking arms. Yet that cocky, overconfident smirk remained present, unbothered by the trails of sticky white that litter between them or slowly kept slipping out of him.

And, because Marco isn’t ready to part just yet, he countered with a grin of his own. “I think I need a little more,” his hands, freed from the rope Ace so gracefully burned earlier with their mixing flames, moved to grab the man’s hips, pulling to reverse their positions, “just to refresh my mind, yoi.”

Silver eyes lit up like fireworks in the sky, swirling with lustful intent that left just enough room to show endless love. “ _ohh~_ you sure you don’t need an instructor anymore?”

Marco hummed, brushing his lips against a firm neck, relishing on the little twitch it gave in return. “I think it be best if I just try, practice makes perfect, right?”

No further complaints left the freckled man as Marco finally could do what he was craving for the entire time, worshipping the body underneath him in an endless ray of kisses and the occasional bite to create a wonderful symphony. Lunch had passed by now, but neither could care enough about that right now. Dinner will soon be here and before that, they will take their fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of cuteness, among other things, from Marco's perspective :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you think :3


End file.
